Plan Brain Infestation DLC Pack
The Plan Brain Infestation, is a new DLC for Garden Warfare. It contain 3 new packs, lots of new reinfocements, 2 new variants for each character, 5 new maps, new abilities, new special effects, and more! Epic Story Zomboss is really craving those brainz. So he launches Plan Brain Infestation. The Plan is do bring Zombies from different times, to the present. He also got some new Zombie Variants. Crazy Dave was ready, and also made his Lengendary Pots. He also got some new Plant Variants. The New Packs There are 3 new packs in PBI. The Plan Brain Infestation Plan A, B, And C Pack. Plan A consist is a best way to get PBI's new reinforcements, while Plan B and C, contain the new variants, abilities, and customsation. You can still get the Reinforcements, in the Plan B, and C packs. New Zombie Time Piles In the PBI DLC. We added new Zombie Time Piles. What are these? These are for summoning Zombies from diffrent times. From Acient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, and Frostbite Caves. New Summonable Zombies. Ancient Egypt: Explorer Zombie: has as much health as a conehead, but does extra damage to Ice based plants. Pirate Seas: Barrel Zombie: Has as much health as a Screen Door zombie with screen. When he dies, barrel releases 3 Exploding Imps. Wild West: Piano Zombie: has as much health as a bucket head. Increases movement speed and health of zombies nearby. Far Future: Jetpack Zombie: goes really fast and sports a long range pistol, but has as much health as a Browncoat. Dark Ages: King Zombie: has 400 health and summons bucketheads every 10 seconds. Big Wave Beach: Octo Zombie: has 200 health. Does less damage then other zombies, but sometimes paralyzes potted plants with Octopi. Frostbite Caves: Troglobite: has 150 health, and ice blocks have 200 health. When destroyEd, releases a Yeti Imp. Legendary Pots You know regular Pots? PFFFT we know those. What about Legendary Pots? This Plants are Legendary, and don't forget powerful! Legendary Pea Cannon: does 30 damage with each pea instead of 20. Pack Prices Plan Brain Infestation Plan A: 3000 Coins Plan Brain Infestation Plan B: 30,000 Coins. Plan Brain Infestation Plan C: 30,000 Coins. New Maps Desert of the Giants King Dragon Castle Old Clockworks More Soon! New Variants, and Abilities. These are the new Variants, and Abiliies added in the PBI DLC. Plan B Pack 'New Plants' Dragon Knight Pea More Soon!... 'New Zombies' Knight Commander Shaman Bobsleigh Star More soon!... New Abilities Coming Soon! Plan C Pack New Plants Beachball Shooter Karate Chomper Code Flower Spikey Cactus New Zombies Private Blacksmith Dr.Vamp Bowling Star Special Ammo Effects Special Effects, are cool effects you can put on your ammo. They can give them rainbow trails, neon auras, and much more! You will only find these, in the Plan C Pack. Some Changes Map Pirate, and Barrel Pirate, and now in the new Pirate Pile. The new Wild West Zombies will spawn in Garden Ops. They are found in the Jewl Juncition, and Crash Course maps. Knight Zombie, and Jester Zombie from the Crazy War DLC Pack, and now in the new Dark Ages pile. Gargantuars in the Sharkbite Shores, Port Scallywag, Jewl Junction, Crash Course and the New Maps in this DLC will look diffrent to fit the time of that map. Like it will be a pirate in Sharkbite Shores. Prospector Zombie from the Crazy War DLC Pack is now in the new Wild West pile. Desert Death Zombie from the Crazy War DLC Pack, is now in the new sandy pile. Category:DLC